The Offspring Meet The Offspring
by celrock
Summary: When celrock's offspring end up in the universe of TCKing12's offspring, it is up to TCKing12's offspring, to help celrock's offspring, get back home. While venturing together though, they learn about the similarities and differences about their families. Idea was given to me by TCKing12! Hope you enjoy!
1. Introduction and Background Information

The Offspring Meet The Offspring

Summary: When celrock's offspring end up in the universe of TCKing12's offspring, it is up to TCKing12's offspring, to help celrock's offspring, get back home. While venturing together though, they learn about the similarities and differences about their families. Idea was given to me by TCKing12! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. Peter, as well as TCKing12's offspring, are owned by TCKing12, while Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow, and I own Zack, my offspring, and any other OC's you don't recognize.

Chapter 1, Introduction and Background Information

This first chapter, is going to be more or less, a chapter of introductions and background information about some of the characters, since several offspring have yet to appear in my story slash series, The Offspring, since most of them won't appear until seasons 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and so on. Also, for anybody who is new to this fandom on Fan Fiction, who hasn't checked out any of TCKing12's content, I'll also give you a brief introduction of the names and ages of his offspring as well.

We'll start, with my offspring.

Peter Albany is married to Violet Cockrin. They rule the Confederacy in Richmond, Virginia, and have one daughter named Rosemary.

Brody Cowhoon is married to Angelica Pickles. Brody is an electrician while Angelica is a lawyer, and they have two daughters, Zabria and Camden.

Shaun Butler is married to Susie Carmichael. Shaun is a high school band director while Susie is a high school chorus director, and they have a son and a daughter. Chris is their son, and the oldest of the two children, while Patti is their daughter, and the youngest of the two children.

Chuckie Finster is married to Nicole Boscerelli. Chuckie is a Psychologist while Nicole is an elementary school teacher. They have one daughter named Melenda.

Zack Wehrenberg is married to Kimi Finster. Zack is a computer data base programmer while Kimi is a nurse, and they have two twin daughters, Abbie and Casey.

Jesse Barrow is married to Lil Deville. Jesse makes Nicktoons for Nickelodeon while Lil has her own beauty salon, called Glamourous Glories, and they have twin boys, Kelly and Keith.

Phil Deville is married to Dil Pickles, yes, they are homosexual. Phil is the owner and head chef at a restaurant called Munchies, while Dil is the head sales person at Radioshack. They have a daughter who they adopted when she was two-years-old named Danielle Deville. Yes, when they married, Phil and Dil decided to marry under Phil's last name, having the last name Deville.

Tommy Pickles is married to Silvia Weller. Tommy is totally blind, as a result of a skateboarding accident he was involved in during his tenth grade year of high school. As a result of this accident, he had to give up his dream of being a movie director, and turned to journalism. As a result of this change in career paths, he is the head staff writer of his local newspaper in Pittsfield, Massachusetts called The Berkshire Eagle, but still travels and goes exploring all over the world in his spare time. Silvia, is visually impaired, and can see out of her right eye, but has no vision out of her left eye, and she works for the town's local radio station, WUPE Radio. Because of their visual impairments, they drive a driverless car, in fact, they each have their own driverless car, just like Zack's aunty Celeste. Tommy and Silvia have two sons, Darin and Keenan.

At the time this story takes place, it is the year 2046 in my offsprings' universe, which means everybody now lives in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, except for Peter, Violet, and Rosemary, who still live in Richmond, Virginia, at the castle of the Confederacy.

And finally, in terms of my offspring, here are the ages of my offspring at the time this story takes place. As of July 17, 2046, my offspring are the following ages.

Rosemary Albany is 12-years-old.

Melenda Finster is 10-years-old.

Darin Pickles is 9-years-old.

Danielle Deville is 9-years-old.

Abbie Wehrenberg is 8-years-old.

Casey Wehrenberg is 8-years-old.

Keenan Pickles is 7-years-old.

Kelly Barrow is 6-years-old.

Keith Barrow is 6-years-old.

Chris Butler is 6-years-old.

Patti Butler is 4-years-old.

Zabria Cowhoon is 4-years-old.

Camden Cowhoon is 2-years-old.

As for TCKing12's offspring and characters, here are the parings, offspring, and ages, as well as the year in his universe as to when this story takes place.

Peter Albany is married to Kimi Finster, and they rule the Confederacy in Richmond, Virginia. They have a set of twins, a son named George, and a daughter named Abbigale.

Harold Frumkin is married to Angelica Pickles, and they have a daughter named Camden.

Steven Christianson is married to Susie Carmichael, and they have a son named Bob.

Chuckie Finster is married to Nicole Boscerelli and Chuckie, owns the Java Lava, after his parents retired. They have a son named Charles, and a daughter named Rachel.

Phil Deville is married to Wally, and they have a daughter named Megan, and a son named Benjamin.

Jesse Barrow is married to a girl named Tiffany. Jesse, also works for Nickelodeon, only he works at one of their studios in California, only going to Florida a few times a year to attend important meetings. They have a son named Darin.

Zack Wehrenberg is married to a girl named Regina, and Zack is also a computer data base programmer. They have a daughter named Cassi.

Tommy Pickles is married to Lil Deville, and Tommy, did not lose his eyesight in high school, thus, getting to fulfill his dream career of being a famous movie director. They have a son named Adam.

Dil Pickles is married to a girl named Wendy, and they have a daughter named Emily.

Everyone except for Peter, Kimi, George and Abbigale live in Midesco, California, and everyone except for Harold, Angelica, and Camden, live in the homes they've lived in since infanthood. So Zack, Regina and Cassi live with Zack's aunt Celeste, Jesse, Tiffany and Darin live with Jesse's parents, Laura and Dana, Steven, Susie and Bob live with Susie's parents, Randy and Lucy, Phil, Wally, Megan and Benjamin live with Phil's parents, Betty and Howard, Chuckie, Nicole, Charles and Rachel live with Chuckie's parents, Chaz and Kira, and Tommy, Lil, Adam, Dil, Wendy and Emily all live with Tommy and Dil's parents, Stu and Didi. But while Angelica, Harold, and Camden do not live with Drew and Charlotte, they live next door to Drew and Charlotte, so they can be close by.

At the time this story takes place, it is the year 2034, so as of July 17, 2034, here are the ages of TCKing12's offspring.

Camden Frumkin is 13-years-old.

Bob Christianson is 13-years-old.

Charles Finster is 12-years-old.

Megan Deville is 12-years-old.

Benjamin Deville is 11-years-old.

Rachel Finster is 11-years-old.

Darin Barrow is 11-years-old.

Cassi Wehrenberg is 11-years-old.

Adam Pickles is 11-years-old.

Emily Pickles is 11-years-old.

George Albany is 9-years-old.

Abbigale Albany is 9-years-old.

And, that concludes the background information about the characters featured in this story. Hope this was helpful, and, the story shall begin, in the next chapter!


	2. The Trip to Midesco

Chapter 2, The Trip to Midesco

Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, July 17, 2046

It was a hot summer's day in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, and Rosemary, Melenda, Darin, Danielle, Abbie, Casey, Keenan, Chris, Kelly, Keith, Patti, Zabria and Camden, were all spending a lovely day at the park. Darin and Keenan were giving the two youngest of the bunch, their cousins, Zabria and Camden, a ride in their Reptar Junior wagon, when Camden, noticed something up ahead.

"Oooh, prettyful!" Said Camden excitedly, as she spotted a glowing yellow twinkling light in the distance.

"What's that sis? You wanna go see the twinkling light?" Zabria asked.

"Uh huh?" Camden replied.

"Hey cousin Darin, could you take me and Camden over to the twinkling light? I think my sister wants to get a closer look." Zabria asked.

"Sure! Right this way!" Said Darin, as he pulled the Reptar Junior wagon closer to the glowing light.

Just then, Rosemary and Melenda put down their books they were reading, to notice that Darin and Keenan had disappeared to investigate something. Curious about this, they followed the Reptar Junior wagon tracks to where Darin, Keenan, and their cousins, had headed off to. Danielle, Abbie and Casey, all looked up from the drawings they were making with chalk on the sidewalk, to notice their friends had disappeared, so they decided to go see what everybody was up to.

Keith, Kelly, and Chris were all playing basketball on the basketball court, when they overheard Camden's cries of something looking prettyful in the distance, so they too, decided to go investigate. They ran into Patti, who was playing in the sandbox on the way there.

"What you up to big brother?" Patti asked.

"We're off to see what our friends are looking at." Replied Chris.

"Oooh, can I come?" Patti asked.

"Sure! Come on!" Said Chris, dragging his little sister out of the sandbox, Patti, dropping the shovel she was using to dig in the sand on to the ground, and catching up to the rest of the bunch.

"So, what's the big occasion?" Kelly asked.

"Camden saw a twinkling yellow light in the park, and was curious as to what it was, so we all decided to come and investigate." Darin replied.

"Well ok, make it quick, for once, I was ahead of my brother in our basketball game." Snapped Keith.

"Not for long, I'm gonna beat you, and you know it." Argued Kelly.

Just then, Camden reached her hands out of the Reptar Junior wagon, to touch the glowing twinkling light. As she touched it, the light started to expand in size, turning into a giant yellow funnel, that stretched higher than Rosemary's head.

"What's this?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know, but I'm curious to see what it is. Come on everybody." Said Darin, as he ran around to the front of the Reptar Junior wagon, and started walking through the yellow funnel.

Camden and Zabria hopped out of the wagon, and followed their cousin into the funnel, followed by Keenan, then Danielle, then Kelly, then Keith, then Abbie, then Casey, then Chris and Patti, with Rosemary and Melenda, bringing up the rear of the line.

Everybody vanished into a flash of yellow light, as the portal closed, and swirls of bright yellow light, danced around them.

"Where are we?" Melenda asked.

"I don't know Melenda, but we're going somewhere." Darin replied.

Just then, Rosemary's hair got stuck on a vine that was sticking out of the portal.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Shouted Rosemary.

"Don't worry Rosemary, we'll get you out." Danielle replied, as she and the others, went to rescue Rosemary.

Her gray barette, that she was wearing that day, to match her gray Confederate uniform, was stuck on a vine that was sticking out of the wall of the funnel. Everybody grabbed a hold of Rosemary, pulling to pry her loose, only to cause her barette to poke a whole in the portal, causing it to explode. This caused the portal to explode, causing everyone to get sucked into a black whole. They floated in the black whole for several minutes, before they all of the sudden, fell hard on a grassy clearing.

Location: Midesco, California, July 17, 2034

Upon impact, everyone opened their eyes, to look around, only to find themselves in a park.

"Are we back in the park?" Chris asked.

"Hmmm, we're in a park all right, but I'm not sure if this is our park. Something looks different." Keenan replied, as he sat up, and looked around.

"Hey! Maybe he can help us, come on!" Said Darin, pointing to a basketball court, where a young boy with dark purple hair, slightly older than him was playing basketball.

The gang headed over to the basketball court, and Darin, approached the boy.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but my name is Darin Pickles, and this is my little brother Keenan, my friend, Melenda Finster, our friend, and princess of the Confederacy, Rosemary Albany, my cousin, Danielle Deville, her cousins, Kelly and Keith Barrow, our friends, Abbie and Casey Wehrenberg, our friends, Chris and Patti Butler, and my cousins, Zabria and Camden Cowhoon." Said Darin.

The boy stopped bouncing his basketball and turned to stare at them.

"Your last name is Pickles? That's my last name too! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Adam Pickles, and over there on the bench, are my friends and cousins. There's Bob Christianson, my cousin, Camden Frumkin, my friends, Charles and Rachel Finster, our good friends and prince and princess of the Confederacy, George and Abbigale Albany, my cousins, Megan and Benjamin Deville, our friends, Darin Barrow and Cassi Wehrenberg, and my cousin, Emily Pickles." Said Adam, pointing to the other kids on the bench, who were watching him play basketball.

Everyone was in shock. These kids had the same last names as they did? Or, most of them did?

"Wait a minute, there's only one princess of the Confederacy, and that's me, but you guys are such preteens, you wouldn't know any better." Scaufed Rosemary.

"And just who do you think you're calling preteens? I'll have you know that Bob and I are now thirteen-years-old, which makes us, officially teenagers." Said Camden Frumkin, hopping down from the bench where she was sitting, and walking over to the group.

"What day is it anyway?" Abbie asked.

"And where are we?" Casey added.

"It's July 17, 2034, and you're in Midesco, California." Replied Bob, who hopped down from the bench, and came up to join the group. Abbigale, George, Darin, Cassi, Benjamin, Megan, Rachel, Charles, and Emily, all hopped down to come admire the rather large group that had formed.

"So let me get this straight, you guys also have the same last name as us?" George asked, shocked as to what he was hearing.

"I'm the only Albany around here. The rest of them have snotty last names like Pickles, Finster, Deville, Barrow, Wehrenberg, Butler, and Cowhoon." Said Rosemary.

"Look! A note!" Said Abbigale excitedly, as she picked up a piece of paper from the ground.

"What does it say?" Darin Barrow asked.

Abbigale skimmed the note, and read it aloud.

"If you want to go home again, you must find all of the bright yellow puzzle pieces, and put them back together in this very spot." Read the note that Abbigale read out loud.

She then saw beneath the piece of paper, a puzzle piece, that was the same bright yellow color as the blinking light that young Camden Cowhoon had spotted back home in the park in Pittsfield.

Abbigale then turned over the piece of paper, to see another message scribbled on the back.

"Here's your one clue. You must learn the paths your families have followed, if you ever wish to return home again." Read the note on the back of the sheet of paper, which Abbigale read out loud.

"Do you mean, our families is the key to us getting home?" Melenda asked.

"I guess so." Replied Charles.

"But where did you guys come from anyway?" Rachel asked.

"My little sister, saw a twinkling glowing light at the park in Pittsfield." Zabria replied.

"Pittsfield? What's that?" Cassi asked.

"That's where we're from. We're from a place called Pittsfield, Massachusetts, and last I knew, it was July 17, 2046." Explained Darin Pickles.

Everybody was in shock to meet these kids who had come from the future.

"Look, my throat is getting parched. Why don't we all head over to the Java Lava, and figure out a way to solve this strange mystery over some smoothies." Said Camden Frumkin.

"You've heard of the Java Lava?" Danielle asked in surprise.

"Yeah! My dad owns it!" Replied Charles.

"It's only a few miles away from the park, come on guys." Said Rachel, making her way to the front of the line, everybody else, following behind her, Adam, bringing up the rear of the line, as he went and picked up his basketball from the basketball court, before racing to catch up with the others.

A few minutes later, everybody walked into the Java Lava, where they were greeted by Chuckie, Nicole, Chaz and Kira.

"I see you kids got thirsty." Said Chuckie, who was refilling a bin with straws.

"Yeah dad, we'd like twenty-five Finster Finster Shakes please." Said Charles.

"Coming right up." Said Nicole, as she went over to the blender, to start making up the shakes.

"Guys, this is my dad, Chuckie, and my mom, Nicole, and, I see my grandma Kira and grandpa Chaz have also come in to help today." Said Rachel with a smile.

"Wow? Your dad's named Chuckie, your mom's named Nicole, your grandma's named Kira and your grandpa's named Chaz?" Asked Melenda.

Rachel nodded.

"Wow! So are mine!" Said Melenda excitedly.

"Why don't we all find a table, and we can get to know one another." Said Darin Pickles.

"Great idea!" Said Adam, who helped Darin Pickles pull several tables and chairs together, to make a big table, big enough to seat twenty-five people around.

Everyone went around the table, and started talking about everything under the sun, from basketball, to their favorite movies and games, and so on, when Chuckie interrupted their talking.

"Your Finster Finster Shakes are ready." Shouted Chuckie.

"We're coming!" Shouted Bob, as he got up and headed over to the counter, Camden Frumkin, George, Abbigale, and Danielle all followed behind him, and helped Bob carry the shakes back to the table, distributing them to each member of the group.

Everybody slirped on their shakes for several minutes, trying to endure everything they had learned in just a matter of an hour. The offspring from 2034 were trying to grasp the fact that there were a set of kids with their same last names, with parents of the same names, but from twelve years in the future, while the offspring from 2046 were trying to figure out, how on earth they got sucked into the past, as the majority of them weren't even born as of July of 2034, as even Rosemary didn't come into the world until December of that very same year. It was then that they must have figured out what must have happened. Keith looked up, to see the barette was missing from Rosemary's hair.

"What happened to your hair Rosemary?" Keith asked.

"Huh?" Rosemary asked, confused, till she touched the top of her head, to notice her barette was gone.

"AAAHHH! My gray barette! It's gone!" Shreaked Rosemary.

"Hey, I think I know what must have happened." Said Kelly.

"What?" Keith asked, turning to his twin brother with curiosity.

"Rosemary's barette, it's what got stuck on that vine that she was stuck to in the portal." Explained Kelly.

"And?" Keith asked, eager to hear more.

"And, when we pulled her loose, her barette caused the portal to pop into the bunch of puzzle pieces, that have somehow scattered themselves all over this place these kids from the past call Midesco, California." Kelly explained.

"But even if that's true, how are we going to solve this mystery and get back home?" Chris asked, as he took another sip of his Finster Finster Shake.

Everybody pondered this question, as they continued to sip on their shakes in silence for several minutes.

And this, ends chapter 2. How will they go about fixing the portal, so the kids from 2046, can head back home to their rightful time? We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Making up Teams

Chapter 3, Making up Teams

After several minutes of sipping on their Finster Finster Shakes, trying to figure out the best plan to find the puzzle pieces, to get their friends from the future, back home to where they belonged, Bob, got an idea!

"There's only one logical solution to solving this problem." Said Bob.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"We should split up into teams, and search our various homes around Midesco, surely that's where the puzzle pieces are hiding, if the note had something to do with learning about the paths of our families." Explained Bob.

"But even if that's true, how are we going to make teams?" Charles asked.

"The only logical way I can see how to do this. Many of us share the same last names, so, let's do this. Everyone with the last name Albany, raise your hand." Said Bob.

George, Abbigale, and Rosemary, all raised their hands.

"Ok, you three head off to the Confederate castle in Richmond, Virginia. Surely there's got to be some puzzle pieces hiding there." Said Bob.

"Ok fine, come on." Snapped Rosemary, as she took Abbigale and George by the hand, and the three of them, left the Java Lava to head for Richmond, Virginia.

"Ok, everybody with the last name Barrow, raise your hand." Said Bob.

Darin Barrow, Keith and Kelly, all raised their hands.

"Let me guess, we're sentenced to my house, where we'll search for our three puzzle pieces?" Asked Darin Barrow, double confirming the plan that Bob had in mind.

"Yep." Bob replied.

Darin Barrow, Kelly, and Keith all got up from their spots at the table, and Darin Barrow took Kelly and Keith's hands, and the three boys, left the coffee shop, to head off to his house.

"Next up, is team Deville." Said Bob.

"Oooh, let me guess, that's me!" Danielle said with excitement, as she sprang out of her seat.

"Not without me you don't, we're off to my house." Said Megan, taking Danielle by the hand.

"You mean our house." Said Benjamin, taking his sister's other hand.

"Oh yeah." Said Megan, as the three of them left the Java Lava for Megan and Benjamin's house.

"And let me guess, we're team Finster." Said Melenda.

"Boy, you're good at this!" Said Rachel.

"But how are you guys going to find your puzzle pieces with your parents and grandparents working here for the day?" Bob asked.

"Don't worry, I have my own house key to let us in." Replied Charles.

"Did you bring it with you?" Rachel asked.

Charles pulled the key out of his pocket to show Rachel and Melenda, to prove that he had his keys with him. Once the two girls got the proof they needed, the three of them were off to Charles and Rachel's house, in search of their puzzle pieces.

"And let me guess, me, Darin, Keenan, and my cousin Emily, are all team Pickles." Said Adam.

Bob nodded, which was all the answer they needed.

"Ok, we're off to our house then, to find our four puzzle pieces." Said Emily.

"You guys live together? But, I thought you were cousins, not brother and sister." Said Keenan, confused.

"We are, but our dads weren't interested in moving out so we live with our grandma Didi and our grandpa Stu." Said Adam, as he took Darin's hand, while Emily took Keenan's hand, and the four of them, left the coffee shop.

"Ah, the next team, is team Wehrenberg." Said Bob, glancing around the table, to see Abbie, Casey, and Cassi, finishing up their shakes.

"Come on you two, we'll head to my house, you'll love it there." Said Cassi, grabbing Abbie and Casey by the hand, the three girls, skipping out of the coffee shop, excited to start searching for their puzzle pieces.

"Ok, only one problem." Said Camden Frumkin with a sigh.

"What is it?" Bob asked, taking the final sip of his shake.

"The rest of us don't have the same last names." Said Camden Frumkin.

"Well, since Chris and Patti seem to have the same skin tone as I do, I'll take them back to my house, while you take Zabria and Camden the second to yours." Said Bob.

Just then, Drew and Charlotte walked into the Java Lava.

"Uh, Jonathan, I'll call you back." Said Charlotte, taking the cell phone away from her head, which was now completely covered with light gray hair, her skin, looking very wrinkly.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Shouted Camden Cowhoon.

"You're right! That does look like our grandma and grandpa." Zabria replied.

"But they're not mush for brain, they're my grandparents." Snapped Camden Frumkin.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Said Bob.

He got up from his seat, and went over to have a talk with Drew and Charlotte. He explained to them what had happened, and asked if Drew and Charlotte wouldn't mind looking after Camden Cowhoon, while her big sister went on this mission.

"Sure! We'd be happy to watch the little one." Said Drew with a smile, as he hadn't had an opportunity to play with a young toddler in years, since the youngest of the kids now were nine-years-old.

"Drew, I've got an important meeting to get to. Once I've picked up my frappa dappa chino, I'm out of here." Said Charlotte, who's cell phone rang at that instant, putting her into another conversation with her assistant.

"I'll take her to the park while Charlotte is at her meeting. Please come find me when you're done." Said Drew, who went and ordered Charlotte's drink, and headed over to the table, where Camden Cowhoon reached out to grab Drew's glasses.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Shouted Camden Cowhoon in a tiny voice.

"Well hello there!" Said Drew, picking up the two-year-old toddler.

Camden continued to reach for Drew's glasses.

"No sweetie, those aren't for you to play with." Said Drew, moving Camden's fingers away from his glasses.

This caused little Camden to start crying.

"Now little princess, don't cry, we're gonna go play at the park!" Said Drew, as he carried little Camden Cowhoon out of the coffee shop, and went to the park.

Charlotte glanced at the counter, to see that her Frappa Dappa Chino was ready, so she picked it up, left the right amount of money to pay for her drink, and left the coffee shop, still talking with Jonathan on her phone, appearing to be some multi tasking magician or something, able to hold a conversation on her phone, and take care of buying a drink for herself, all at the same time.

"So, how are we gonna all meet up?" Chris asked.

"We all have cell phones, I'll text everybody and let everyone know to meet up at the park once they've found their puzzle pieces, then, the other little spoiled brat who happened to steel my name who's spending the afternoon with grandpa, can put the dumb old puzzle back together, and send you pipsqueaks back home." Said Camden Frumkin.

"Ok, it's a deal. Meanwhile, come on Chris and Patti, we're off to my house, to start searching for our puzzle pieces, and we'll call our team, uh, team Butler Christianson." Said Bob.

"I like it!" Said Chris, taking Bob's hand.

"Me too!" Said Patti, taking Bob's other hand, as they left the coffee shop.

Once Camden Frumkin finished sending her massive text message to the cell phones of Adam, Charles, Megan, Cassi, George, Bob, and Darin Barrow, she snatched up Zabria by the hand.

"Come on, we're off to my house to find our two puzzle pieces." Said Camden Frumkin.

"So, who's our team then?" Zabria asked out of curiosity while they were walking down the sidewalk towards Camden's house.

"Well, I guess we're the Cowhoon Frumkin team." Replied Camden with a sigh.

"Yay!" Said Zabria with a giggle, as she skipped along side Camden Frumkin.

Everybody headed off to their respective houses, and got to work, looking for the bright yellow puzzle pieces, while learning about one another's families in the process.

And this, ends chapter 3.

Author's Note: Just to clarify, each team will have its own chapter, causing the next eight chapters, to focus on each team's quest for the puzzle pieces, and, for the most part, we'll go in order of how the teams were put together. I will be taking a small break from this story, to get my three stories for Thanksgiving and Black Friday done come Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday of this week, plus, I'm going to see family later on today, have school and grocery shopping to do tomorrow, and will be going to see my family on Thanksgiving day, and, I do have two, possibly three other stories to release over the long Thanksgiving weekend that are not Thanksgiving related, that are based off of actual events that have happened with me, or people I know, but I will for sure, see that this story, which will total thirteen chapters, gets finished by December 3, 2014, which will mark six months since I joined Fan Fiction. So please, do stay tuned!


	4. Team Albany

Chapter 4, Team Albany

Location: Richmond, Virginia, at the castle of the Confederacy, July 17, 2034

George, Abbigale and Rosemary, all made their way to the castle of the confederacy.

"Hey, I recognize this place, that's the castle of the Confederacy." Said Rosemary.

"Wow! You live there too?" Abbigale asked.

"Yep, only it's currently the year 2046 where I come from." Replied Rosemary.

"Come on ladies, let's head inside, and start looking for our puzzle pieces." Said George, as he ran towards the door of the castle.

"Right behind you George." Said Abbigale, as she tagged after her brother.

Rosemary, brought up the rear of the line, and a few minutes later, they were all inside of the castle. As they went from room to room, Rosemary couldn't help but notice, that all of the rooms in this castle were exactly the same as they were in her castle, the only difference, is that it was twelve years earlier, where her bedroom was, is Abbigale's bedroom in this version, and George's bedroom, which was next door to Abbigale's, was a guest room in Rosemary's castle. A little while later, they walked into Peter's study, where they found him, going through some documents.

"Hi dad." All three of them said in unison.

"Woe! Hi there!" Said Peter with a smile.

"Dad, we'd like for you to meet our new friend, Rosemary." Said George.

"Hi dad." Said Rosemary.

"Um, uh, my name is Peter, King Peter of the Confederacy." Said Peter, shaking Rosemary's hand.

"No, really, you're also my dad." Said Rosemary.

Peter looked at her, confused, though he recognized that she too, was also wearing a gray Confederate uniform.

"Wait a minute, I'm, your dad?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Yes, only where I come from, it's the year 2046." Replied Rosemary.

"She came here from the future dad." Explained Abbigale.

"Ah, an alternate universe then." Said Peter.

"You know about alternate universes dad?" George asked.

"Well yes! I do! There's several of them actually. Each Nicktoon, like Spongebob, Danny Phantom, and Jimmy Newtron, all have their own universes, and back in 2014, I went to the second demention version of our universe, where I had to help defeat Z-2, who had taken over the second demention universe of Midesco, California." Explained Peter.

"And apparently, there's an alternate normal universe, where our parents exist, but different offspring, came about." Said George.

"And look! The first puzzle piece!" Exclaimed Abbigale, as she grabbed a yellow puzzle piece down from a bookshelf in Peter's office.

"Hey dad?" George asked.

"Yeah son?" Peter replied.

"Do you think Abbigale and I could go back in time using your time machine, and see you battle with Z-2 of the second demention?" George asked.

"Yes, but let's save that adventure for another day, we don't need to confuse this poor girl from an alternate universe any more than we already have." Replied Peter, as he turned back to doing the work at his desk in his study.

"Wow! Your dad has a time machine? Mine does too! He built it in the year 2013!" Said Rosemary excitedly.

"Hey, what a coensidence, so did ours!" Said George.

"Come on, let's keep looking." Said Abbigale, as she, George and Rosemary, headed outside into the backyard of the castle, where they found their mom, Kimi, sitting beneath a beach umbrella, reading a book.

"Hi mom." Said George and Abbigale in unison, as they spotted their mom Kimi.

"Hi kids." Said Kimi, looking up from her book and smiling.

"Mom, we have someone we'd like for you to meet. This is our friend, Rosemary Albany. She comes here from a version of Richmond, Virginia, which exists twelve years in the future, in the year 2046." Said George.

"Hi Kimi, it's a pleasure to meet you! Though, I believe we've already met." Said Rosemary.

"Is Kimi your mom back home too?" Abbigale asked.

"No, my mom is named Violet. Kimi where I come from, is married to a guy named Zack Wehrenberg, and they have two twin daughters, Abbie and Casey. And, Kimi where I come from, while she looks just like your mom, she doesn't wear the gray Confederate uniform, and she's a nurse." Explained Rosemary.

"Wow! I could have never imagined myself to be a nurse." Said Kimi.

"Well you are, and my dad tells me he met you in Paris France, when you were just a baby." Said Rosemary.

"Hey! That's where I did meet Peter." Said Kimi.

Rosemary stood there, shocked that this Kimi, and her father Peter, both existed in both universes.

"So, tell us more about your mom, Violet." Said Abbigale.

"Well, she has purple hair, she's the queen of the Confederacy, and my dad tells me that it was thanks to Chuckie Finster that they met. During Chuckie's senior year in high school, to test his love for Nicole, he went out on a date with Violet, but things were not going so well. As a result, my father rescued them from the horrible night they were having, and, as the night wore on, my parents hit it off, and have been together ever since." Explained Rosemary.

Just then, George pushed back a few bushes, to find another puzzle piece.

"Look! The second puzzle piece!" Said George.

Rosemary paced around the yard, admiring how much alike everything was in this yard with her yard back home, when she found a statue of General Frolo in the corner, and next to it on the ground, was the third yellow puzzle piece.

"Hey! I believe I've found my puzzle piece!" Said Rosemary, picking her piece up.

The three of them, each with their puzzle pieces, explained to Kimi that they had to find puzzle pieces, to put the portal back together, that would send Rosemary, along with her other friends, who were off at their friends houses, looking for the remaining puzzle pieces, which once put back together, would send Rosemary and her friends, all back home to where they belonged. They all had to meet up in the park, as that's where these people from the future, landed.

"Oh wow! Sounds like quite the adventure!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"You really think so?" Abbigale asked.

"Yes, just make sure you're back by dinner time." Said Kimi.

"We will mom." Said George and Abbigale simultaneously.

"And good luck getting home Rosemary." Said Kimi, shaking Rosemary's hand.

"Thank you Queen Kimi of the Confederacy." Said Rosemary, bowing down to her.

"Please, call me Kimi." Said Kimi with a smile.

After that, Rosemary, George, and Abbigale, with their three puzzle pieces, all left the castle of the Confederacy, and headed back to the park in Midesco, where they waited for the rest of the group to meet them.


	5. Team Barrow

Chapter 5, Team Barrow

Darin, Kelly and Keith, all got to the sidewalk that led into Darin's house.

"Wow! You live here?" Kelly asked.

"Yep, I sure do, with my dad Jesse, my mom Tiffany, and my grandma Laura and grandpa Dana. My grandparents are currently out for the day going fishing, but my parents should be home, come on, let's go inside, and search for our puzzle pieces." Said Darin, as he led Kelly and Keith into the house.

Upon entering the living room, they ran into Tiffany, Darin's mom.

"Hi mom." Said Darin, as he took a seat on the couch.

"Hi kiddo." Said Tiffany, getting up from her rocking chair, and coming over, ruffling Darin's hair. Darin blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom, did you have to do that? I've got two new friends here, I don't need you to embarrase me." Said Darin.

"Oh, sorry, so, who are your friends?" Tiffany asked.

Darin introduced his mom to Kelly and Keith Barrow, the twins that came from an alternate universe, twelve years in the future.

"It's nice to meet you!" Said Tiffany, shaking Kelly and Keith's hands.

"Nice to meet you too Tiffany." Said Kelly.

"I take it, you have a different mom back home?" Darin asked.

"Yep, our mom is named Lil, and she owns a beauty salon called Glamourous Glories." Explained Keith.

"You see Darin, our dad Jesse, works for Nickelodeon Studios, in Orlando, Florida, and our mom originally opened up her beauty salon in Sara Sota, Florida. That's where we were born, in the year 2040." Said Keith.

"Then, when we were four-years-old, we moved from Florida, to Pittsfield, Massachusetts, where our mom opened another Glamourous Glories, starting a chain of her salon, while a friend of her's in Florida, took over the location in Sara Sota, and our dad, takes routine trips back to Nickelodeon Studios, for meetings and stuff." Explained Kelly.

"Wow! My dad works for Nickelodeon Studios as well, only he works at a branch of their studios in Los Angelas, California. He's gone a lot, but at least he's home on most weekends and holidays, even if he has to stay at Tommy's apartment when he's away." Said Darin.

"Tommy's apartment?" Kelly and Keith asked in unison, confused.

"Oh yeah, Tommy, Adam's dad, is a movie director, and spends a lot of time in Los Angelas, at Hollywood, so he has an apartment there, where he can stay during the week, and my dad Jesse, is his room mate. And, you know how your mom is named Lil? Well, Lil is Adam's mom, and she's a personal trainer at our local gym here in Midesco." Explained Darin, as he felt around the couch cushions, to find his puzzle piece.

"And, look guys, I found my puzzle piece!" Said Darin, holding up his yellow puzzle piece, so Keith and Kelly could see it.

"I do have one question though? How come you guys moved to Massachusetts?" Darin asked.

"Our uncle Phil and uncle Dil moved there, to be closer to Dil's brother Tommy, and with our mom being our uncle Phil's twin, she couldn't stand to be too far apart from him, so we moved." Keith explained.

Just then, Jesse walked into the room from the kitchen, carrying a soda and a bag of potato chips.

"Hi dad." All three of them said in unison.

"Uh, hi." Said Jesse in confusion, as he took a seat in his green easy chair, that sat opposite the couch where Darin, Keith and Kelly were all sitting.

"Oh, I'm sorry dad, these are Keith and Kelly, they're your sons in another universe, that's twelve years in the future." Explained Darin.

"Really!" Said Jesse, a bit confused.

Kelly and Keith nodded.

"So, I'm your dad in another universe, huh? Do I make Nicktoons in that universe too?" Jesse asked out of curiosity.

"Oh yes! You sure do!" Said Kelly excitedly, as he stood up to stretch his legs, as he had been sitting for a while.

"I've got some potato chips, anybody want some?" Jesse asked, pouring some into a bowl on the coffee table.

"Yes please." All of the boys said in unison, as Darin, Keith, and Kelly, all jumped up from the couch, and grabbed handfuls of potato chips.

"To finishing answering your question from before, our dad is making a wonderful nicktoon that focuses on us and our friends and cousins as kids, called The Offspring!" Explained Keith.

"I hope it's doing much better than my current project." Said Jesse.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I'm currently working on season three of a nicktoon called Two and Up, but with Spongebob Squarepants being such a big hit, as it enters its thirty-sixth season, it's possible, that my show is going to be canceled after this season, and it could possibly cause me, to lose my job." Said Jesse with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry dad, I'm sure you'll find another show to create, and I'm sure it will be just as good as Two and Up." Said Darin with a smile, as he ate some more potato chips.

"What is Two and Up about anyway?" Keith asked.

"Two and Up, is a show that follows your parents, during their childhood." Explained Jesse.

"Wow! Our dad ttold us he use to make that show, till it was canceled after three seasons in the year 2035, and then, in the year 2038, he, along with our friends parents, and our uncles Phil and Dil, defeated the Spongebob Squarepants characters, saving dad's job." Explained Kelly.

"That's when he started working on producing The Offspring, which will be entering its sixth season in the fall of 2046." Added Keith, as he reached under the coffee table, to feel a puzzle piece. He picked it up, and showed it to the others.

"Look! My puzzle piece!" Said Keith excitedly.

"Wow! So the only one who has left to find a puzzle piece is me." Said Kelly.

"Yep." Said Keith.

Everyone sat there for a few minutes, enjoying their potato chips, when Kelly, suddenly had to go to the bathroom.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kelly asked.

"It's down the hall and on your right." Said Tiffany.

"Thank you." Said Kelly, as he left the living room, and headed down to the bathroom.

On the way to the bathroom, he saw a picture on the wall, of grandma Laura and grandpa Dana on their wedding day, and recognized it instantly, as the same picture was hanging in the entry hall at his grandparents home in Florida.

No matter, he went to the bathroom, and upon coming out, he found his puzzle piece, taped to the door of the lennon closet.

"I got it! I got it! And while going to the bathroom, I ran into a wedding picture of grandma Laura and grandpa Dana!" Said Kelly excitedly, as he burst back into the living room, showing off his puzzle piece.

While he was out of the room, Darin and Keith explained to Jesse and Tiffany, how they had to find puzzle pieces, to help get Keith and his brother, back home to their rightful universe.

"That's right! My parents got married a long time ago, in the far off land of Scotland, Connecticut. We then moved to Midesco when I was two-years-old, and lived here till I was four, at which time, we moved back to Scotland. We lived there until I was fifteen, when we moved back here, and, we've been here ever since." Explained Jesse.

"Wow! That sounds very similar to our dad's story too." Said Kelly.

"Only our dad lived in Yucaipa, California, both times around, and after finishing high school, he moved to Sara Sota, Florida, to be with Lil, and our grandparents, remained in Yucaipa, California, until the year we were born, or will be born in your case, and they still live in their condo in Sunnyville, Florida to this very day, while we moved to Pittsfield, Massachusetts, at the age of four." Explained Keith.

"Well, we'd better head to the park, and meet up with the others, so I can see to getting Kelly and Keith home to their rightful universe." Said Darin, picking up his puzzle piece from the table, and putting it into his jeans pocket for safe keeping.

"Well, it was nice to meet my children from an alternate universe, and good luck getting home." Said Jesse.

"Thank you dad." Said Kelly and Keith simultaneously, as they gathered up their puzzle pieces, and also stuck them into their pants pockets for safe keeping.

After that, Darin, Kelly and Keith, all left Darin's house, and ran back to the park, where they caught up with Rosemary, Abbigale, and George, and waited with them, for the others to show up.


	6. Team Deville

Chapter 6, Team Deville

Megan, Benjamin and Danielle, all headed to Megan and Benjamin's house, to start looking for their puzzle pieces and learn about one another's families.

"Wow! You live here?" Danielle asked, when they approached the end of the sidewalk that led up to Megan and Benjamin's house.

"Yep, sure do, let's go!" Said Megan, as she ran ahead of Danielle and her little brother to the front door, Benjamin and Danielle, tagging along behind her.

Upon entering the house, they ran into Megan and Benjamin's mother, Wally.

"Well hi kids." Said Wally, looking up from dusting an end table in the living room.

"Hi mom, we'd like to introduce you to our new friend, Danielle Deville." Said Megan, pointing to Danielle.

"She's from another universe." Added Benjamin.

"Well how do you do?" Wally asked.

"Just fine mam! And, it sure is nice to meet you!" Said Danielle, shaking Wally's hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" Said Wally, before she returned to her cleaning.

"Would you like a snack?" Benjamin asked.

"Sure!" Said Danielle with a smile, as the three of them, walked into the kitchen, where they found Betty, Howard, and Phil.

"Father? Grandma? Grandpa?" Said Danielle upon seeing them.

Howard, Betty, and Phil all looked up from the food preparation they were doing at the table, shocked to see another girl, not their own daughter and granddaughter, refer to them with those names.

"This, is Danielle, she's obviously your daughter and granddaughter in another universe, that's twelve years in the future." Explained Benjamin, as he took a seat at the table.

"Wow! So, I'm your dad elsewhere?" Phil asked.

"Yes, you are! You, and my dad, Dil. We live in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, after Dil got transferred to work as a sale's person at Radioshack there, and I was adopted at the age of two, when they still lived in Sara Sota, Florida, and my dad Phil, still worked as the head cook at Munchies, and Dil, was at Radioshack, as the head sale's person." Replied Danielle.

"Wow! So I take it I'm homosexual in your universe, and, just like here, I'm a cook there too?" Phil asked.

"Yep, you sure are, as when my other dad, Dil, got transferred to Radioshack in Pittsfield, which, he didn't mind, because he could be closer to his brother, my uncle Tommy, you closed down your restaurant in Florida, and relocated to Pittsfield, Massachusetts, to a building that use to occupy a restaurant called Bananza, many years ago." Explained Danielle.

"Wow! Well, here, I'm the head chef at my own restaurant called, Deville's Grill and Buffet, and in fact, it's almost time, for me to be heading there, so I can prepare dinner for tonight." Said Phil, as he gathered up his things, and went into the living room, to let Wally know, that it was time to go.

"Yep, our son has had a knack for cooking ever since he was in the sixth grade, and joined cooking class." Said Betty.

"He takes after me." Added Howard.

"So, what do we do in your time Danielle?" Betty asked.

"Well, you use to work at the Java Lava, until the beginning of the year 2040, when you and grandpa Howard retired, and moved to Sunnyville, Florida, where you two retired, and got a condo, and still live there to this very day." Explained Danielle.

Just then, Wally walked into the kitchen.

"Betty? Howard? You two ready to go?" Wally asked, as she picked up her pocket book.

"Oh yes, we are, come on Howard." Said Betty, as she and Howard headed out to the car.

"Kids, because it's Saturday, your dad's busiest day at the restaurant, your grandparents and I are going into work with him to help him out tonight. There are snacks in the fridge, and I've left money for you three to order a pizza for dinner." Said Wally.

"Thanks, but it will probably just be me and Benjamin, as we're helping to find puzzle pieces so we can help put back together the portal that brought Danielle here from her universe, and send her and her friends and cousins, back home." Explained Megan.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Danielle, and we're sorry we couldn't stay longer." Said Wally apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry, it was nice to meet you too, and good luck at the restaurant!" Said Danielle with a smile.

"See you kids later." Said Wally, as she turned and headed out the front door.

Megan, Benjamin, and Danielle all sat around the table with cans of soda, while they talked some more about their lives.

"So, what's the story with grandma Betty and grandpa Howard?" Danielle asked.

"Well, we're not sure what grandpa Howard did for a living, but he retired around the same time our grandma Betty did, as she retired from working at the Java Lava with Chaz and Kira Finster, when their son, Chuckie, took over the coffee shop, and we've lived in this house ever since we were little, with our mom, dad, and paternal grandparents, while living next door to our aunt Lil, uncle Tommy, and our cousin Adam." Explained Benjamin.

"Wow! I have an uncle Tommy too, but he's married to a girl named Silvia, and they have two boys, my cousins, Darin and Keenan. And my aunt Lil, my dad Phil's twin sister, is married to my uncle Jesse, and they also have two boys, who are twins, my cousins, Kelly and Keith." Explained Danielle, as she took another sip of her Pepsi.

"Ah, and you all live in Pittsfield, Massachusetts now?" Megan asked.

"Yep, moved there when I was seven-years-old, around the same time my uncle Jesse and aunt Lil moved there too, as my dad Phil, and aunt Lil, couldn't stand to be too far apart from one another." Said Danielle.

"So, you tell us you were adopted. Do you know anything about your birth parents?" Megan asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but here it goes. I was originally born in South Carolina to a couple by the names of Katie and Creg Smith. But when I was one-years-old, my parents went out for the evening, leaving me alone with Creg's mother, my grandma Sofia. While they were out, my dad got into a car accident, causing my parents to get killed, and because my grandmother was already in her mid eighties, I had to be given up for adoption. I lived in an orphanage in South Carolina for the next six months, and then, was transferred to another orphanage in Sara Sota, Florida, till sometime after my second birthday, when Dil and Phil Deville, adopted me. Of course, it wasn't all that easy, as at the time of my adoption, an evil lady by the name of Coco Labooche, worked at the orphanage, and she tried to kidnap me, my cousins, Darin and Keenan, and four friends of theirs, Abbie, Casey, Rosemary, and Melenda. She put us into a wooden crate, and tossed us into Lake Earie, but thanks to Rosemary's dad, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and my soon to be future uncle Tommy, and the parents of our other friends, we were rescued, Coco was put in prison for life, as she was out on bale, after attempting a kidnapping of our parents as young children, many years prior to this in Paris, France, and I was happily reunited with my new parents, my two dads, Phil and Dil." Explained Danielle.

"Wow! Our dad, aunt Lil and uncle Tommy, were also involved with a lady named Coco Labooche in Paris as youngsters." Said Megan.

"That's where they met George and Abbigale's mom Kimi." Said Benjamin.

"But none of us have heard from Coco since then, thank goodness." Said Megan.

"That's a relief." Said Danielle with a smile.

"So, anything else you'd like to know about us?" Megan asked.

"Yeah! How did your parents meet?" Danielle asked.

"Well, our parents met in middle school. Our mom and dad played soccer together, and dated for a while, only to break up because our aunt Lil was jealous that her best friend, was going out with our dad. So they remained just friends for a while, until sometime in their senior year in high school, when they decided to start dating again, and, well, the rest is history." Explained Megan.

Just then, Megan got up from her place at the kitchen table, and reached into a kitchen cubbord to get out a plate to fix herself some nochoes, when she found the first puzzle piece.

"Look! The first puzzle piece!" Exclaimed Megan, as she put it into her pants pocket for safe keeping, after showing it to Danielle and Benjamin.

"So, do you know anything else? About your biological family?" Benjamin asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do! My dad Creg, was a horse farmer and an auto mechanic in the town in South Carolina where I was born, but sadly, he was also an alcoholic. My mom, Katie, was totally blind, and had ambitions of writing books, but sadly, she never got one published, because my dad got her pregnant with me when she was in her final year of college, causing her to have to drop out of school, to have me and take care of me. My mom was also blind, and I only know about all of this, because she started keeping a diary, which was written in Braille, a series of bumps, that people who are blind or visually impaired, read. She kept the diary from the time she met my dad in college, right up until the night they died in the car accident." Explained Danielle.

"Did your mom leave you with this diary when you were given away to the orphanage?" Benjamin asked.

"Not exactly. When I was eight-years-old, in the summer of 2045, I accompanied my uncle Tommy, on a trip to his cabin that he has out in Cape Cod. I like calling it Uncle Tom's Cabin, not to be confused with the book that has the same title, though he prefers if we call it, Uncle Tommy's Cabin. My uncle Tommy, who is also blind, as a result of an accident he was in during high school, likes to escape to this cabin once a year, and spend some time alone, but this particular year, I went with him up there, and we had quite the adventure, as I went exploring the cabin, only to find out, that my biological parents, use to own it before I was born, and at the cabin, were several pictures of my parents, along with the Braille diary my mom kept, and several other posessions. I collected them all, and have them stored away in my closet in a trunk I keep on the floor, for sentimental purposes." Explained Danielle, as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Wait a minute, how did the diary end up in Cape Cod, if you were with your grandmother in South Carolina?" Benjamin asked.

"Well, my parents were returning home from the cabin in Cape Cod, when they got in the accident, as they had gone up there to celebrate their one year wedding anniversary, and left me in the care of my grandmother, or, as she was referred to in my mother's diary, Grandmonster." Said Danielle.

"Do you know any other relatives of your family's?" Megan asked.

"Only my great aunt Marie, or aunt Squeaky as she was called in my mother's diary, and she only saw me once, right after I was born, before she got very sick, and went into the hospital." Said Danielle.

"Do you miss your family?" Benjamin asked.

"Sometimes, but while it's odd to have two dads and no mom, I've gotten use to my untraditional family, and learn to appreciate what I do have, for as I'd much rather be with my two dads, then be moving from orphanage to orphanage every six months to a year of my life." Said Danielle.

"Well, we still have two more puzzle pieces to find. Care to go on a tour of our house?" Benjamin asked.

"I'd love to!" Said Danielle, hopping up from the kitchen table, and the three of them, went on a tour of the house.

While on the tour, Danielle found out that her grandparents kept their bedroom, the basement had been fixed up, to provide a master bedroom for Phil and Wally, and Benjamin and Megan, got to have Phil and Lil's old bedrooms from when they were kids. Benjamin explained to Danielle that his father and aunt shared a room, until they entered middle school, when they each got their own rooms, and Megan explained, that up until her room became her aunt Lil's, it use to be an office slash exercise area, complete with a computer and a treadmill.

While touring the house, Benjamin found a puzzle piece beneath his pillow, on his neatly made up bed, and Danielle, found a puzzle piece sitting in the window sill of the upstairs bathroom.

"Ok, now that we all have our puzzle pieces, are we ready to head back to the park to meet up with the others?" Megan asked, when Danielle came out of the bathroom, carrying her puzzle piece, and Benjamin, came out of his bedroom, carrying his puzzle piece.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Said Danielle, skipping down the stairs two at a time, Benjamin and Megan, following close behind her.

Megan grabbed her set of house keys off of the hook in the hallway, since their parents and grandparents, wouldn't be back home until very late that night, locked up the house, and the three of them, headed to the park, where they found Rosemary, George, Abbigale, Darin, Kelly and Keith. They met up with them, and waited, for the rest of the gang, to show up.

Author's Note: A week ago, I rewatched the hour long special of Hey Arnold, The Journal, which inspired the story of Danielle learning about her biological parents, from reading a diary that was kept by her mom when she was a baby. I also didn't mention this, because Danielle agreed to keep it a secret, but also on that trip to her uncle Tommy's cabin, she learned about a deep dark secret from her uncle Tommy, that deep down, he was very depressed about losing his sight, but because he's such a strong, optimistic leader, who protects and cares about his family, he never shows it, or, at least, not yet anyway, and swore his niece to secrecy. Later, in a future season of The Offspring, the whole story of Uncle Tommy's Cabin, will be told, from beginning to end. It won't happen until season 6 of The Offspring at the earliest. More chapters of this story, coming soon!


	7. Team Finster

Chapter 7, Team Finster

Charles, Rachel and Melenda, all approached the front door of Charles and Rachel's house.

"Come on, let's go." Said Charles, as he took his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door, leading his little sister and Melenda inside.

They were alone, because Charles and Rachel's parents and grandparents, were spending the day at the Java Lava, so the three of them, went into the living room, where they took a seat on the couch to talk.

"So, you live here with your parents and grandparents?" Melenda asked.

"Yep. Our dad has lived here with our paternal grandfather since he was born, and later, our grandfather met our grandmother Kira in Paris, who's the biological mom of our aunt Kimi, who's now queen of the Confederacy." Explained Charles.

"So you were named after your dad and grandfather." Said Melenda.

Charles nodded.

"Rachel, were you named after anybody?" Melenda asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was!" Replied Rachel.

"Who?" Melenda asked.

"Well, my dad's best friend since infanthood's and Adam's dad Tommy, his first girlfriend was named Rachel. They met when they were in Hebrew School in their middle school days. While sadly, Rachel moved away, my dad was always partial to the name, so named me, after her." Rachel explained.

"Well, it's a good thing Rachel moved away, and eventually, Tommy got together with Lil, otherwise, Adam wouldn't exist." Said Melenda.

"True, there's that. So, who were you named after?" Rachel asked.

"Me? Well, my full name is Melenda Kira Finster, I was named after both of my grandmothers on my father's side of the family. My dad's biological mom, Melinda, and his stepmom, and my aunt Kimi's biological mom, Kira. However, my name is spelled with an e in the middle rather than an I, because the hospital made a mistake on my birth certificate, spelling it wrong, so the new spelling, stuck." Explained Melenda.

"So, do your parents own the Java Lava in Pittsfield, Massachusetts?" Charles asked.

"No. My dad Chuckie, is a Psychologist, and my mom Nicole, is an elementary school teacher. My parents met when they were in middle school, but Chuckie pretended to be some foreign exchange student named Chongo to get my mother's attention. Once my mother learned who he really was, she was mad at him at first, for lying to her, but after Chuckie proved himself worthy to her, she asked him out on their first date at Valentine's Day in the seventh grade, and they've been together ever since. My grandparents, Chaz and Kira, continued to run the Java Lava in Yucaipa, California, until New Years of the year 2040, when I was only three-years-old. At this time, Starbucks bought the Java Lava from my grandparents, and the Java Lava, became a world wide chain, as every Starbucks in the entire world, changed their name, to the Java Lava. After my grandparents sold the coffee shop to Starbucks, they moved to Sunnyville, Florida, where they bought a condo and retired, still living there to this day, and because my mother studied at Yale University, and my father, completed his college education at Prinston and Massachusetts College of Liberal Arts, this in turn, caused my parents to relocate to the Eastern part of the United States, and because the majority of their friends lived on that side of the country by this point, they saw no reason in moving back to California, thus, I've been living in Massachusetts, my entire life." Explained Melenda.

"Wow! What an interesting story!" Said Charles, as he looked around the room, in search of puzzle pieces.

"And that's interesting how your mom and dad met, as that's how our mom and dad met too. But as you can see, where we live, my father owns the Java Lava, now that our grandparents have retired, not Starbucks." Said Rachel.

"Well, I can't seem to find any puzzle pieces anywhere by just glancing around the room. Care to take a tour of our house?" Charles asked.

"I'd love to!" Said Melenda excitedly, as the three of them, toured the house, in search of the puzzle pieces.

While they toured the house, they learned that Chaz and Kira were still using the master bedroom they've always used, Chuckie and Nicole fixed up the basement, to give them a master bedroom, and Charles, had his dad's old room from childhood, while Rachel, had her aunt Kimi's room from childhood. While walking through the house, Rachel found a puzzle piece on the floor of Chaz and Kira's closet, and Charles found a puzzle piece hidden in his nightstand drawer. But Melenda, had an even more interesting adventure when searching for her puzzle piece.

They were in the living room, looking through a closet, when they found a small box.

"What's in here?" Melenda asked, taking the box down from the shelf.

"I don't know, let's open it up and find out!" Said Rachel excitedly, as they took the box over to the coffee table, and opened it up, to find an assortment of several items.

Charles pulled out a trowel, Rachel pulled out a picture of a woman with orange hair and freckles and a pink paper heart with some red hair stuck to it, and Melenda, pulled out a book from the bottom of the box.

"Hey! I know what this stuff is, it's a collection of items from our parents childhood, and some items, that belonged to our late grandmother Melinda." Said Charles.

"Look! Here's Melinda's trowel, that she used to plant the flowers in our backyard." Continued Charles, as he held up the trowel for everybody to see.

"And this is a picture of our grandmother Melinda, and the first valentine our father gave to our grandfather Chaz." Said Rachel, showing off the picture of Melinda and the paper heart.

"Our dad tells us that when he was making his valentine for his dad, he had an itch on his head, and went to scratch it, causing the heart to get stuck, and upon pulling it loose, his hair stuck to it as a result." Said Rachel.

"So let me guess, dad and his friends, went to the valentine's day party our grandfather was helping to serve punch at, to give it to him." Added Melenda.

"Yes that's right!" Said Charles and Rachel in unison, amazed at how similar Melenda's family history was in comparison to theirs.

"And this is the diary that our grandmother Melinda kept, when she was in the hospital, before she died." Said Melenda, as she opened up the book to the last page.

"Wow! So in your universe, your late grandmother Melinda, also kept the same diary too?" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh? I just love the poem she wrote for our dad at the very end." Said Melenda, as she began to read the poem out loud.

_My sweet little Chuckie_

_Though I must leave you behind me,_

_This poem will tell you Where you always can find me._

_When a gentle wind blows That's my hand on your face,_

_When the tree gives you shade That's my sheltering embrace._

_When the sun gives you freckles That's me tickling my boy,_

_When the rain wets your hair Those are my tears of joy._

_When the long grass enfolds you That's me holding you tight,_

_When the whippoorwill sings That's me whispering night-night._

After she finished reading the poem out loud, she looked inside the bottom of the box, to find another puzzle piece. Melenda picked up the puzzle piece, and placed it into her pocket for safe keeping.

"Well, now that we've found all of our puzzle pieces, shouldn't we be heading to the park?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, but first, let's pick this stuff up and put it back where it belongs." Said Rachel, as the three of them, put the diary, trowel, picture, and paper heart back into the box, and put the box back on the shelf where they found it.

Ten minutes later, Charles, Rachel and Melenda, all with their puzzle pieces in their pockets, left the Finsters house, and headed to the park, where they ran into Rosemary, Abbigale, George, Darin Barrow, Kelly, Keith, Danielle, Megan, and Benjamin, all playing a rousing game of baseball. They sat down on a nearby bench, watching the others play, and waited, for the rest of the gang, to meet them.


	8. Team Pickles

Chapter 8, Team Pickles

Adam, Darin, Keenan and Emily, all headed to Adam and Emily's house. Upon entering the entry hall, the four of them, decided to split up into groups of two, to search the house for their puzzle pieces.

"Keenan, why don't you and Emily search the upstairs, while Darin and I will search the downstairs." Said Adam.

"Good idea! Come on Keenan." Said Emily, as she led Keenan upstairs, while Adam and Darin, headed into the living room.

Upon getting upstairs, Emily and Keenan, ran into Dil and Wendy.

"Hi mom and dad." Said Emily.

"Hi uncle Dil." Said Keenan.

"Huh?" Dil said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Dad, this is Keenan Pickles, he came here from another universe. He's Tommy's offspring, twelve years in the future, and the younger brother of Darin, who's downstairs with my cousin Adam. We're searching for puzzle pieces, that will repair the portal, to send Keenan, his brother, and their cousins and friends, back home to their universe." Explained Emily.

"Wow! Fascinating! So, I'm your uncle elsewhere?" Dil asked.

"Yep, and you're the head sales man of the year at an electronics store called Radioshack." Said Keenan.

"Ah. Well, here, I'm a psychologist." Said Dil.

"Wow really? My brother's friend Melenda's father Chuckie, is a psychologist where I come from." Keenan replied.

"And I'm Wendy. I'm Emily's mom and I'm a receptionist at Dil's office." Said Wendy.

"Pleased to meet you!" Said Keenan, shaking her hand.

"Come on, let's go searching for our puzzle pieces." Said Emily, leading Keenan through the upstairs of the Pickles home.

While walking down the upstairs hall, Emily spotted a yellow puzzle piece on the floor.

"Look! Here's the first piece!" Exclaimed Emily, as she put her puzzle piece into her pocket for safe keeping.

She showed Keenan around the upstairs, and explained how her grandparents, Stu and Didi were still in their bedroom, while Tommy and Lil shared the bedroom that use to belong to her great grandfather Lou when he lived in the house, and later on, became Tommy's room sometime during childhood. Her mom and dad shared the room that was her dad's since infantilehood, only her dad shared it with her uncle Tommy until sometime in late childhood, when they got their own rooms. And finally, they came to her room, which was her and Adam's room, but there was a wall built down the middle, dividing it into two rooms. They walked in, to find Stu and Didi, putting new shelf paper into Emily and Adam's closet, the one thing they had to share, giving each of them a side of the closet to hang clothes on.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Said Keenan excitedly, as he ran up to Stu and Didi.

"Why hello there! Who are you?" Didi asked.

"Oh, this is Keenan, he comes from another universe, and you two are his grandparents there." Explained Emily.

"Wow!" Said Stu.

"Fascinating!" Said Didi.

"Yep. Though where I come from, in the far away land of Pittsfield, Massachusetts, you two have retired from your jobs as a toy inventor and a school teacher, and now live in a condo in Sunnyville, Florida. You've lived there since the early part of the year 2040, before my first birthday." Said Keenan.

"Well, that's nice. I've retired as a school teacher, but could never even dream of moving to Florida, not when my kids still live in our house, right honey?" Said Didi, turning to Stu.

"Right sweetheart." Replied Stu.

"And, I can't remember, do you still build toys for us?" Emily asked her grandfather.

"I still have my workshop downstairs, but don't build toys as often as I use to." Stu replied.

Just then, Stu looked down, to spy a yellow puzzle piece on the floor of the closet.

"What's this?" Stu asked, picking up the puzzle piece.

"Our other puzzle piece! Thanks!" Said Keenan, taking the puzzle piece from Stu's hand.

"You're welcome, but, what are these puzzle pieces for?" Stu asked, confused.

"Oh, my brother, friends and I, are searching our parents houses, in search of these puzzle pieces, so I can get back home to my rightful time." Explained Keenan.

"So Dil had two kids in this, alternate universe that exists twelve years in the future?" Didi asked.

"Nope, my dad is Tommy, and he's married to a girl named Silvia, and I have an older brother named Darin, who's downstairs, searching down there with Emily's cousin Adam, for their share of the puzzle pieces." Explained Keenan.

"What about Dil?" Didi asked.

"Oh, my uncle Dil is married to my uncle Phil Deville, and they adopted a little girl, my cousin Danielle, who's next door with Megan and Benjamin, searching for their puzzle pieces." Replied Keenan.

"Well, now that we've found our puzzle pieces, why don't we go wait downstairs for Adam and Darin to finish searching for theirs." Said Emily.

"It was nice to meet you Keenan." Said Didi.

"And good luck getting back home to your universe." Said Stu.

"Thank you." Replied Keenan with a smile, as he and Emily ran to the bottom of the stairs, and sat down on the bottom step, their puzzle pieces in their pockets for safe keeping, while they waited for Adam and Darin to finish up.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Adam and Darin ran into Tommy and Lil on the couch, watching the end of a movie.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Said Adam.

"Hey son." Tommy replied, looking away from the TV to see Adam enter the room.

"Hi dad." Said Darin.

"Huh?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Oh, this is Darin Pickles, he's your son in another universe, that exists, twelve years in the future." Explained Adam.

"But how could he see me? Where I come from, my dad is blind." Asked Darin.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"He was involved in some sort of accident during high school, that caused him to lose his site. But no worries, he's head staff writer at my town's local newspaper, and still goes exploring whenever he gets the chance." Said Darin.

"What about your mom? Am I your mom in this alternate universe?" Lil asked.

"Nope, you're married to Jesse Barrow, and have two twin boys named Keith and Kelly." Darin replied.

"So, who is your mom?" Adam asked.

"A lady named Silvia. She originally met my dad when Peter took him to Neverland for his sweet sixteen, and while they lost touch on that trip, they reunited in college, and got married. While my dad works for the newspaper, my mom works for a local radio station in our town." Said Darin.

"Well, I'm a personal trainer, and my husband Tommy, is a famous movie director. We just finished watching his latest direct to DVD film, Reptar vs. the Apes." Said Lil.

"It's a crossover between Reptar vs. the Giant Cockroaches, and Planet of the Apes, and by far, my best film yet!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Well, glad you got to live out your dream of being a famous movie director. I'd like to do that someday, but I'm not sure if my dad is all that optimistic about it, probably because he had to give up the dream as a result of losing his sight, and seems he's been quite successful as a newspaper reporter, so wants me to consider journalism as a career too." Said Darin.

"Me? I want to be a famous basketball player when I grow up." Said Adam.

"Well, your father and I need to go get dinner started, but if either of you have anymore questions, we'll be in the kitchen." Said Lil, getting up off of the couch, and heading into the kitchen, Tommy, following right behind her.

"Come on Darin, let's search this room for our puzzle pieces." Said Adam, as he approached a bookcase filled with DVD's.

"What are these?" Darin asked.

"These are all movies my dad made." Replied Adam.

They searched through the movies, and Darin found several movies he recognized, as his dad had too completed such movies during his youth. Some of the titles included Creatures of the Backyard, Kaleidoscope Lunch, and A Kimi Carol. But Darin noticed something different about this particular copy of A Kimi Carol.

"Hey! There's something different about this." Said Darin, examining the DVD box for A Kimi Carol.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Well, where I come from, A Kimi Carol was never completed. There's even a note taped to the box, that reads, My Magnum Opus, better known as Mozart's Requiem." Said Darin.

"Well, my dad finished his production of A Kimi Carol, and gave it to my mom Lil, as a Christmas present their senior year in high school. Care to watch it?" Adam asked.

"Sure!" Said Darin, as he opened up the box, to find a puzzle piece inside on top of the DVD disc.

"Hey! Our first puzzle piece!" Exclaimed Darin, as he placed the puzzle piece into his pocket for safe keeping, and headed over to the television with the DVD.

"A movie is not a movie unless you have some popcorn." Said Adam.

"You said it." Replied Darin with a smile.

"Great! I'll be right back with some." Said Adam, as he headed into the kitchen to get some popcorn.

Upon opening the cubbord with the popcorn in it, he found a puzzle piece. Forgetting about the popcorn, he returned to the living room with the puzzle piece in his hand.

"For get the popcorn and the movie, I found my puzzle piece!" Said Adam.

"So, are you saying we're ready to head back to the park?" Darin asked.

"As soon as my cousin Emily and your brother Keenan are finished finding their pieces, yes, we are. Sorry, maybe someday, you can return to my universe, and watch the completed version of A Kimi Carol with me some other time." Said Adam.

"That's ok. I'm just sorry my dad couldn't finish it back where I come from." Said Darin with a sigh.

"Well what happened?" Adam asked.

"For one thing, he was working on that movie the last Christmas before he lost his sight a month later, and, his camcorder that he had forever, finally bit the dust, haulting the film's production." Explained Darin.

"Awe, that's too bad." Said Adam.

"I know." Darin replied.

As they were talking, they walked into the entry hall, to find Emily and Keenan sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, how did you two do?" Adam asked.

"We found our puzzle pieces, and were waiting for you two to find yours." Emily replied.

"Well, we found ours, so, does this mean we're heading to the park now?" Darin asked.

"Yep, we sure are, follow me!" Said Adam, as he headed out of the front door, Darin, Keenan, and Emily, all following behind him.

The four of them headed to the park, where they found Rosemary, Abbigale, George, Darin Barrow, Kelly, Keith, Danielle, Megan, Benjamin, Melenda, Charles and Rachel. Emily went and hooked up with Rachel, while Adam challenged Darin Pickles and his brother Keenan, to a bit of basketball. They agreed to do just that, while everybody, waited for the rest of the gang to show up.


	9. Team Wehrenberg

Chapter 9, Team Wehrenberg

Cassi, Casey and Abbie all headed to Cassi's house, to start searching for their puzzle pieces. Upon entering the house, they ran into Zack, who was rewinding up the grandfather clock in the hallway.

"There, all fixed." Said Zack with a smile, as he heard the clock ticking again as it should, and pushed it back up against the wall, as he had to pull it out, to get to the winder on the back of the clock.

"Hi dad." Said all three girls in unison.

"Huh?" Said Zack, turning in the direction of Cassi, Casey, and Abbie.

"Oh, hi, these are Casey and Abbie Wehrenberg. They came here from an alternate universe, that exists, twelve years in the future." Cassi explained.

"Oh, I see! So, I'm your dad in another universe, eh?" Zack asked.

"Yes, you are." Abbie replied.

"So, do you live in Midesco California of that universe? And am I a database programmer there?" Zack asked.

"No, we live in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, though you lived for about the first ten years of your childhood in a place called Yucaipa, California, with your aunt Celeste, who's blind." Explained Casey.

"Then, according to our great aunt, who worked for Radio Disney, she was transferred to a radio station in Wheeling, West Virginia for a time, I believe dad told us it was for the first five years of his teenage life, until he was about fifteen-years-old, when they moved back to Yucaipa, California, where he finished his high school career." Explained Abbie.

"Then, you got together with Kimi Watanabe Finster, and the two of you, moved to Massachusetts, and eventually, got married." Said Casey.

"So, you're our dad, and yes, you are a database programmer, and Kimi, is our mom, and she's a nurse in an eye doctor's office." Explained Abbie.

"Oh, around here, Kimi is queen of the Confederacy, and George and Abbigale's mom." Said Zack.

"Where we come from, a woman named Violet is queen of the Confederacy, along side her husband, King Peter Albany, and they have a daughter named Rosemary, who's four years older than us." Explained Abbie.

Just then, the grandfather clock struck two, and a puzzle piece, fell from the top of the clock on to the entry hall floor.

"Look! I just found the first puzzle piece!" Exclaimed Cassi, as she picked it up off the floor, and showed it to Casey, Abbie, and Zack.

"Puzzle pieces?" Zack asked in confusion.

"Yeah, they'll help us rebuild the portal, to help us get back home." Explained Casey.

"Our friends and cousins, are off looking for the other ones right now." Added Abbie.

"Come on, let's keep searching the house, for the rest of the pieces." Said Cassi.

Just then, Regina walked into the hallway.

"Ready to go dear?" Regina asked.

"Going? Where are you going?" Cassi asked.

"Oh, your father and I have some Aarons to run, and, who's this?" Regina asked, noticing Casey and Abbie.

"Oh, these are my twin daughters from another universe, that exists twelve years in the future, in some place called Pittsfield, Massachusetts." Explained Zack.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you girls." Said Regina with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Said Casey and Abbie in unison.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Abbie asked.

"Oh, I'm an assistant with Zack at his database programming job." Replied Regina.

"Well, good luck with your Aarons, I'm going to be helping my new friends, find the other puzzle pieces so we can repair the portal, and send them back home." Said Cassi.

"Oh ok, your great Aunty Celeste is in the kitchen, making some fudge if you're interested." Said Regina.

"We'd love some!" Said all three girls in unison, as they ran through the house to the kitchen, where they found Aunty Celeste.

"Well hello there!" Said Aunty Celeste with a smile, as she spotted Cassi entering the kitchen.

"I take it she's not blind in your universe?" Abbie whispered to Cassi.

Cassi nodded.

"Hi Aunty Celeste, may we please have some fudge?" Cassi asked.

"Sure! Just finished up a batch, and, it should be ready to eat." Said Aunty Celeste, as she got out three plates, and placed four pieces of milk chocolate fudge on each plate.

"And who are you?" Celeste asked.

"Oh, we're your great nieces from an alternate universe." Replied Casey.

"Oh, I see!" Said Celeste with a smile, as she poured herself a cup of tea, and joined the three girls at the kitchen table.

"So, what am I like where you come from?" Celeste asked.

"Well, we don't see you that often." Replied Abbie.

"You retired to Sunnyville, Florida some time ago, and we only get to see you if we should take trips at the holidays." Said Abbie.

"And, you're blind." Added Casey.

"Aha." Said Celeste.

"Yeah, I believe you were blind since birth." Said Casey.

"Don't you remember? She had some useable vision up until she was twenty-five and a half-years-old, when she lost the rest of her sight." Said Abbie.

"Oh dear, well I'm sorry to hear this." Said Celeste, taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh don't be. You have a really cool driverless van, that allows you to go anywhere you want on your own, and when you were working, you had a very successful career on the radio." Said Abbie.

"Hey! I worked for Radio Disney here in Midesco, California, until I retired a few years ago. Been here ever since Zack was just a tiny baby, and I gained custody of him, after his mommy and daddy died." Explained Celeste.

"Hey! Our paternal grandparents also died when our dad was just a baby too." Said Casey.

"So, have you always lived in this house?" Abbie asked.

"Yep, my great aunt and father have lived in this house, ever since she gained custody of him when he was just a baby, and when he married my mom, they stayed in this house. They sleep together in my father's room, while my great aunt still has her room, and I sleep in what use to be a guest room before I was born." Explained Cassi.

"Wow! Neat!" Said Casey, as she took a bite of her fudge.

"Mmmm! This fudge is delicious!" Exclaimed Abbie.

"Thank you! I love chocolate." Said Aunty Celeste.

"Really? Our great aunt in our universe, loves it too!" Said Casey.

When Casey finished the fudge that was on her plate, she found something rather odd. She licked some of the fudge off, to discover that it was a yellow puzzle piece.

"Look at this guys, another puzzle piece!" Said Casey.

"Puzzle piece?" Celeste asked in confusion.

Cassi went on to explain to her great aunt about how they had to find puzzle pieces, to put a portal back together, to send Casey and Abbie, along with their friends and cousins, back home to their rightful universe.

"I'll go wash off that puzzle piece for you." Said Abbie.

"Thanks sis!" Said Casey, handing the piece to her sister, who went to the kitchen sink, to wash it off.

While she was washing it off, she spotted another yellow puzzle piece in the sink.

"And look! Our third puzzle piece!" Said Abbie, as she picked up her puzzle piece from the sink, and brought both pieces back to the table, handing the piece she recently cleaned, to her sister.

Casey and Abbie placed the puzzle pieces into their pockets for safe keeping.

"Well, looks like we're off to the park, I'll see you later." Said Cassi.

"I'll see you later, and good luck getting home Casey and Abbie." Said Aunty Celeste with a smile.

"Thank you." Said Casey and Abbie simultaneously.

The three girls wiped the fudge off of their faces, and headed back to the park, where they found Rosemary, Abbigale, George, Darin Barrow, Kelly, Keith, Danielle, Megan, Benjamin, Charles, Rachel, Melenda, Adam, Emily, Darin Pickles, and Keenan, all hanging out. The three girls decided to join everybody, while they waited for the rest of the gang, to show up.


	10. Team Butler and Christianson

Chapter 10, Team Butler and Christianson

"Come on you two, let's head inside." Said Bob to Chris and Patti, as they stood outside the door of his house.

"Ok, we're right behind you." Said Chris, as he and his little sister Patti, followed Bob into his house.

Upon arriving inside the house, they heard some music from downstairs in the basement.

"What's that?" Patti asked.

"Hmmm, my parents must be downstairs working." Replied Bob.

"Let's go check it out!" Said Chris excitedly.

"Nah, I don't like to bother my mom when she's getting ready for a big show. She's performing at the county concert hall tonight." Said Bob.

"Awe come on, can't we at least meet her?" Patti asked.

"Oh, ok, come on then." Said Bob reluctantly, as he headed down the basement stairs, with Chris and Patti, following behind him.

On their way down the stairs, they found two yellow puzzle pieces.

"Look sis, puzzle pieces!" Exclaimed Chris.

"And here's another one!" Exclaimed Patti, as they picked up their puzzle pieces, and met Bob at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow! I see you two already found your puzzle pieces!" Said Bob.

"Yeah, we found them on the stairs on our way down here." Replied Chris.

Bob then beckoned Chris and Patti to follow him into another room, which had a brown upright piano in the corner, and in front of the piano, was Susie, practicing her scales and warming up for that night's concert.

"Mom!" All three of them cried upon entering the room.

Susie stopped her warm up exercises, to look up, to find her son, and two other kids she did not recognize.

"Mom, I'd like for you to meet Chris and Patti Butler, they're apparently, your kids from another universe, that's twelve years ahead of our time." Said Bob.

"Wow! It's nice to meet you!" Said Susie, shaking Chris and Patti's hands.

"Are you a chorus director?" Patti asked.

"No, but I am a famous singer, and tonight, I'm going to be performing several songs from my latest CD at the county concert hall." Susie replied.

"Wow neat!" Exclaimed Patti.

"Our mom, is also named Susie, and she too is a singer, but she uses her talents to teach others to sing." Explained Chris.

"Yeah, she teaches chorus at Pleasant Valley High School." Said Patti.

"Pleasant Valley High School?" Susie asked in confusion.

"That's apparently a school in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, where Chris and Patti came from, am I right?" Asked Bob.

Chris and Patti nodded.

"Oh, cool!" Said Susie.

Just then, Stephen walked into the room, carrying some sheet music.

"I found your sheet music dear." Said Stephen, as he set it down on the music stand of the piano.

"Thank you!" Said Susie.

"Hi dad." Said Bob.

"Hi son." Said Stephen.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"Hi, I'm Stephen Christianson, Bob's dad. And who are you?" Stephen asked.

Susie went on to explain that these were her children from an alternate universe, that existed, twelve years in the future.

"Wow! So am I your dad in that universe as well?" Stephen asked.

"Nope, our dad is a guy named Sean Butler, he's known our mom since some Valentine's Day dance in middle school, when Cupid kept hitting everybody with his hacky shack." Explained Chris.

"But mommy tells us they didn't start dating until they discovered they attended the same college." Added Patti.

"And while our mom is the chorus director at Pleasant Valley High, our dad is the band director there." Said Chris.

"Oh wow, how neat! Well, I'm no band director, but I do assist Susie with her singing. I'll accompany her on the piano, help produce the sheet music, stuff like that." Stephen explained.

"Oh wow! Neat!" Exclaimed Chris and Patti in unison.

"So, grandma Lucy and grandpa Randy are upstairs preparing dinner, if you care to introduce your friends to them." Said Stephen.

"Grandpa Randy and grandma Lucy? Hey! Those are our grandparents on our mom's side too!" Said Chris.

"They are?" Bob asked.

"Uh huh? Our grandmother use to be a doctor, and our grandfather use to write stories for The Dummi Bears, until the year 2040, the year I was born. That's when they retired, and moved from Yucaipa, California to Sunnyville, Florida to retire, and have lived there ever since." Explained Chris.

"Ah, cool! Well, my grandparents have retired too, but they still live in the house they've been in ever since my mom was three-years-old. Still sleep in their bedroom too, while mom sleeps in her room with dad, and I, have my uncle Edwin's old room, as my uncle Edwin, uncle Buster, and aunt Elisa, all moved out years ago." Explained Bob.

"We've met our uncle Buster, uncle Edwin, and aunt Elisa, but with them being scattered across the country, we don't see them very often." Said Chris.

"Come on guys, let's go see grandma and grandpa!" Said Patti, as she ran back towards the basement stairs, and headed upstairs to the kitchen.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Patti cried, upon entering the kitchen, where she found Lucy and Randy, chopping up some vegetables.

Lucy and Randy looked up from what they were doing, shocked to see a small little girl, call them her grandparents.

Bob and Chris rushed upstairs, to discover this, and Bob explained what was going on, and how they were on the search to find some puzzle pieces, so they could send Chris and Patti back to their universe.

"Wow! A fascinating story! It's too bad I retired from making the Dummi Bears years ago, as that would make for a very interesting episode of the show!" Said Randy.

"Well, you could always write Dummi Bears fan fiction." Said Patti.

"Heheha, why would I want to write fan fiction for them, when I wrote for the Dummi Bears originally." Said Randy.

"Good point grandpa." Said Bob with a smile.

"So, would you be interested in staying for dinner? I'm preparing a vegetable beef stew tonight that's out of this world!" Said Lucy.

"Thank you, but no thanks, we'd kind of like to find our puzzle pieces, and get back home." Said Chris.

"Ok then, you three be careful, and good luck getting home Chris and Patti." Said Lucy, as she turned back to her chopping.

"Don't worry grandma, we will." Said Bob.

As the three of them walked out of the kitchen into the living room, Bob spotted a puzzle piece on the top of the television.

"Hey! The third puzzle piece!" Said Bob, as he ran to the TV and snatched it up, putting it into his pocket for safe keeping.

Then, behind where he picked up the puzzle piece off of the TV, Bob found a double deck of Uno cards, and stuck them into another one of his pants pockets.

"Are we ready to go to the park now?" Patti asked.

"Yes, we are, come on, let's go." Said Bob, as he headed for the front door, Chris and Patti, following behind him.

"So, do your parents always work downstairs in your basement?" Chris asked.

"Yes, that's where my mom practices for concerts, and where my parents, write and record their music." Explained Bob, as the three of them, headed to the park.

After they arrived at the park, they ran into Rosemary, George, Abbigale, Darin Barrow, Kelly, Keith, Danielle, Megan, Benjamin, Melenda, Charles, Rachel, Adam, Emily, Darin Pickles, Keenan, Abbie, Casey, and Cassi, and Bob asked if everyone would like to sit down at a picnic table, and play a game of Uno, until Camden Frumkin and Zabria Cowhoon showed up. Everybody said yes, and so, everyone crowded around a picnic table, and Bob shuffled the deck of Uno cards, and handed seven cards to each player. Once everybody had their cards, the twenty-two of them played Uno, while they waited for Camden Frumkin and Zabria Cowhoon, to arrive.


	11. Team Cowhoon and Frumkin

Chapter 11, Team Cowhoon and Frumkin

Zabria skipped along side Camden, until they got to Camden's house.

"Come on pipsqueak, let's go find these puzzle pieces." Camden sighed, as she unlocked the door to her house, and the two girls, walked inside.

"I'd like some cookies please?" Asked Zabria.

"Cookies? I love cookies! Follow me." Said Camden, as she led Zabria into the kitchen, where she found her dad, pealing bananas and getting ready to make a fruit salad.

"Hi dad." Said Camden, as she reached into the cubbord to get out a package of Oreo cookies.

"Hey there." Said Harold.

"I'd like you to meet Zabria, apparently, she and I have the same mom, only she comes from an alternate universe, that's twelve years ahead of our time." Explained Camden.

"Well hello there!" Said Harold, coming over to Zabria, and shaking her hand.

"Hi." Zabria replied.

"So, am I your dad in another universe too?" Harold asked.

"No, my daddy is named Brody Cowhoon. He's an electrician, and he and my mommy met when they were only three and four-years-old. They met at some camp called Farris Island. My mommy was having a miserable time there, so my daddy got her snacks to eat, and comic books to read, only to have my mommy get caught by the camp counselor, who mommy told me his name was Mister Bubble. My mommy and daddy lost contact with one another for several years, until they were seniors in high school, where they went to the senior prom together, and have been together, ever since." Explained Zabria, as she stuffed a handful of Oreo cookies into her mouth.

"Ah, interesting your daddy's an electrician, so am I! Only my name's not Brody Cowhoon, I'm Harold Frumkin." Said Harold with a smile, as he returned to his fruit salad preparation.

"Pleased to meet you!" Said Zabria with a smile, as she sat down at the kitchen table, and continued enjoying her snack.

"Camden, did your daddy meet your mommy at Farris Island?" Zabria asked.

"No, they met in preschool, and started dating sometime in high school." Replied Camden.

"Oh wow, cool!" Said Zabria with a smile.

Just then, Angelica walked into the room.

"I'm starving! Please get me some…" Said Angelica, as she spied the package of cookies on the table, her daughter, and Zabria.

"Never mind, I found my weakness." Said Angelica, taking a handful of cookies out of the package, and stuffing them into her mouth.

"Hi mommy." Said Zabria.

Angelica gave Zabria a confused look.

Camden went on to explain to her mother that this was a little girl from another universe, and that she was helping her to find puzzle pieces, so she, her cousins, and her friends from this alternate universe, could head back home. And in this ulternit universe, how she was Zabria's mother, and a guy named Brody, was her father, but that Zabria also had a little sister, who had the same name as Camden, and this younger Camden, was spending the afternoon at the park, with grandpa Drew.

"And let me guess, I'm a lawyer in Midesco, California in this alternative universe too." Said Angelica.

"No mommy, you're a lawyer, but when you finished high school, you moved to Massachusetts, and the only reason why I was born, was because mommy tells me I was a miracle child. I don't quite understand the whole thing, seeing that I'm only four-years-old, but mommy had her tubes tied at the age of twenty-two, and despite having this done, I still came into this world, when my mommy was thirty-three-years-old." Explained Zabria.

"Wow!" Said Angelica.

"I do have another question though. Who's that Jonathan person grandma Charlotte is always talking to?" Zabria asked.

"Oh, that's my grandma's assistant, who's been in the picture for as long as my mom can remember." Said Camden.

"Actually, there was a time during my middle school days and early high school days, when Jonathan got promoted as head CEO, causing my mom, to lose her job, only to learn my senior year in high school, that this all was a mistake, causing my mom to get her job back, and Jonathan, to be put back down, as my mom's assistant, which has remained that way, to this very day." Explained Angelica.

"Wow really? Cuz where I come from, while grandma and grandpa live in a condo in Sunnyville, Florida, my grandpa has retired from being an investment banker, and my grandma, has an assistant named Bob, who became her assistant, when her assistant Jonathan, retired, my mommy's senior year of high school, and, my grandma, has been CEO of the company she works for, since before my mommy was born." Explained Zabria.

"Oh wow, fascinating! Well, I need to go get some work done, but I'll be in my study if you need anything, but please, don't bother me unless it's a real emergency." Demanded Angelica, as she got up from the table, and dusted the cookie crumbs off of her.

"Don't worry mom, we won't." Said Camden.

After the two girls finished their snack, they started touring the house for their two puzzle pieces. Camden explained to Zabria that her grandpa Drew was also an investment banker, but he too, had retired when Camden was five-years-old.

While passing through the living room, Zabria spied a yellow puzzle piece on top of the stereo system. She grabbed it, and stuck it into her purple dress pocket for safe keeping.

"One down, one to go." Camden said to herself, as she and Zabria, continued to tour her house.

Camden told Zabria that they lived next door to her maternal grandparents, because her parents, felt there wasn't enough room for them to live at her grandparents, but her mom, wanted to be close to her parents, so they bought the house next door, once it went up for sale sometime before she was born.

A little while later, they were in Angelica and Harold's room, when Zabria saw Angelica's Cynthia doll, sitting on top of a beurow.

"Oooh! That's Cynthia!" Said Zabria, as she reached up to the top of the beurow, and brought the doll down.

"Hey! You put that back, that's my mom's." Snapped Camden.

"But it's so pretty! And my mommy has one too!" Said Zabria, as she stroked the strands of blond hair that were sticking out of the top of Cynthia's head.

"Well, then you know just how special Cynthia is to mom then." Said Camden.

Zabria nodded.

"Then, give me the doll." Demanded Camden.

Zabria wasn't up for a fight, so she nicely handed over the doll, for Camden to put back up on the beurow where she found it. But as she went to put Cynthia back, she found a yellow puzzle piece in Cynthia's place.

"Well, looky here, the other puzzle piece." Said Camden, taking the puzzle piece down from up top the beurow and putting Cynthia back in place of it.

"So does this mean we've found our puzzle pieces then?" Zabria asked.

"Yes it does, and that means, we can head to the park, and get you little pipsqueaks, back home to where you belong." Snapped Camden, as she grabbed Zabria's wrist, and drug her out of the master bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door, down the street to the park.

Upon arriving at the park, Camden spotted everybody, sitting around a picnic table, playing Uno.

"Looks like we're the last two to show up, come on." Demanded Camden, as she drug Zabria over to the rest of the group. Just then, Zabria spotted her best friend, Patti.

"Hey Patti!" Said Zabria, as she came up behind her, scaring Patti half to death.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shouted Patti, as she nearly dropped the Uno cards she had in her hand.

"So, are we all here?" Camden asked.

"Yep, and we all found our puzzle pieces." Replied Adam.

"So, I guess it's time to go grab Zabria's little sister, so she can put the puzzle together, and send you all back to your rightful universe." Said Camden.

"Yep." Said Chris.

"But we're in the middle of a game!" Charles cried.

"Ok, we'll finish this round, and the winner, is the winner of the game." Said Darin Pickles.

"Works for me." Said Melenda.

Everyone went around, and finished playing their Uno game, which only took another half an hour, till Danielle was the only one to have one card left in her hand, that she could place down on the table. She placed down her card, a wild draw four, declaring her the winner of the entire game.

"Congratulations Danielle." Said Megan.

"Thank you!" Said Danielle with a smile.

"Now can we go find my little sister, so we can head home?" Zabria asked.

"Yes Zabria, we'll go find your little sister now. Come on everybody, let's go." Said Adam, as he and the rest of the gang, got up from the picnic table, and Bob, collected everybody's Uno cards, along with the two piles in the middle of the table, and stuffed them back into his pants pocket.

Once they had their area cleaned up, the gang headed through the park, looking for Camden Cowhoon. While they were searching for her though, gray clouds hovered in the sky above them.

"We'd better hurry guys, it looks like it's going to rain." Said Charles.

And this, ends chapter 11. So, will they find Camden Cowhoon? Will the puzzle get put back together before it starts to rain? And will the offspring from the future, get back home safe and sound, to Pittsfield, Massachusetts? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	12. Putting the Puzzle Back Together

Chapter 12, Putting the Puzzle Back Together

The gang continued to walk through the park, looking for Drew Pickles and Camden Cowhoon.

"Higher! Higher!" Squealed Camden Cowhoon, who was on the swings being pushed by Drew.

"Grandpa's getting tired." Drew muttered to himself.

"There she is!" Kelly shouted, as he spotted Drew and Camden Cowhoon.

Camden Frumkin rushed over to them.

"Uh, we can take her back, thank you for watching her this afternoon grandpa." Said Camden Frumkin.

"No problem princess." Replied Drew, as he handed Camden Cowhoon over to Camden Frumkin.

"Please, grandpa, I'm like, thirteen-years-old now, don't call me princess." Said Camden Frumkin, blushing with embarrassment.

"Now I can go take a nap!" Exclaimed Drew, as he let out a huge yawn, and turned to leave the park.

Camden Cowhoon, started to cry.

"Now calm down pipsqueak, you're gonna get to go home soon, but first, we've got a job for you to do." Said Camden Frumkin, as she carried the crying Camden Cowhoon, back over to the rest of the group.

"Don't cry sis." Said Zabria, who ran up to the two Camdens, and reached out to grab Camden Cowhoon's hand.

Camden Cowhoon stopped crying, and smiled down at her big sister.

"Ok, let's find a place for Camden to sit down, and put together the puzzle." Demanded Camden Frumkin.

"But wait! If I recall, the note said, we're suppose to rebuild the puzzle in the exact same spot where the portal broke." Said Abbigale.

"But where did it break?" George asked.

"Guys, remember how they spotted me playing basketball?" Adam asked.

"Yeah! Upon impact, we spotted you playing basketball." Said Darin Pickles.

"And I remember picking up the note, over near the basketball court." Said Abbigale.

"Then let's head over there." Said Adam, as everybody followed him to the grassy clearing near the basketball court.

Camden Frumkin sat Camden Cowhoon down on the ground.

"Are you ready to put together a puzzle?" Camden Frumkin asked.

Camden Cowhoon nodded.

"Ok, each of us is going to hand you a puzzle piece, and your job, is to lay them down on the grass, and put the pieces together. Can you do that?" Bob asked.

Camden Cowhoon nodded.

Each team pulled themselves together, and went in order by how their teams were made up back at the Java Lava. The first three to hand their puzzle pieces to Camden Cowhoon were Rosemary, George, and Abbigale Albany. Camden Cowhoon took the three pieces from them, and lay them down on the ground. Turns out, their three pieces, made the top row of the puzzle.

The second set of three pieces, came from Darin, Kelly, and Keith Barrow. Camden Cowhoon took their three pieces, and lay them down on the ground, making the second row of the puzzle.

The next three pieces, came from Danielle, Megan, and Benjamin Deville. Camden Cowhoon took their three pieces without hesitation, and lay them down in the grass, beneath the six pieces she already had in place, making the third row of the puzzle.

The next three pieces, came from Charles, Rachel, and Melenda Finster. Again, Camden Cowhoon took their three pieces without hesitation, and lay them down in the grass, making the fourth row of the puzzle.

Then, Darin, Keenan, Adam, and Emily Pickles handed over their four puzzle pieces to Camden Cowhoon. While three of them seem to fit perfectly to make the fifth row of the puzzle, the fourth piece, did not seem to fit, so Camden Cowhoon, placed it into her pocket for safe keeping, till she found a spot for that piece.

Once the fifth row of the puzzle was put together, Abbie, Casey, and Cassi Wehrenberg handed Camden Cowhoon their three pieces, and she put them together in the grass, beneath the five rows of puzzle she had already put together, to make the sixth row of the puzzle.

Once the sixth row was complete, Bob Christianson, and Chris and Patti Butler, handed Camden Cowhoon their three pieces, for her to lay down in the grass, making the seventh row of the puzzle.

Once the seventh row of the puzzle was complete, Camden Frumkin and Zabria handed Camden Cowhoon their two pieces, and Camden Cowhoon, lay them down in the grass, only to notice, there was one spot left, to put one more puzzle piece. Forgetting that she had put the last piece into her pants pocket for safe keeping, Camden Cowhoon started to fear she had lost the last piece, and started to cry.

"Now, don't cry Camden." Said Charles.

"We'll find that last piece." Added Melenda.

"Allow me." Said Darin Pickles, as he came up to his little cousin, and started searching her pockets, where he found the missing puzzle piece.

"Here it is! You had it in your pocket all along!" Said Darin Pickles excitedly, as he pulled the puzzle piece out of Camden Cowhoon's pocket.

But in doing so, the piece slipped out of his hand, and fell into a nearby whole.

"Great, just great." Muttered Charles.

"No worries, I can get it." Said Adam, peering down into the whole, but it was too dark to see.

Luckily, Adam kept a small flashlight keychain on a belt loop of his jeans. He grabbed it, turned it on, and stuck the beam of light, into the whole, where he spotted the puzzle piece, but try as he might, he still couldn't reach it.

"Allow me." Said Bob, who's arms were longer, so while Adam shined the flashlight on the puzzle piece, Bob reached his hand in, and grabbed it out of the whole.

"Here you go Camden, the last piece." Said Bob, handing the last puzzle piece to Camden Cowhoon.

"Thanks for helping me to rescue that puzzle piece Adam." Said Bob.

"No problem." Replied Adam with a smile.

Camden Cowhoon placed the last puzzle piece into the bottom corner, completing the eighth, and final row of the puzzle.

At that very moment, the puzzle started to glow a twinkling bright yellow light, and the sky overhead, opened up, pouring down rain.

"We'd better be going, we're gonna get soaked out here!" Said Rachel.

"Well, goodbye, and thank you." Said Darin Pickles.

"It was our pleasure, and good luck back home in your alternate universe." Said Adam with a smile, giving Darin Pickles a hug.

Everyone went around, and thanked one another for helping them to retrieve the puzzle pieces, giving one another hugs. Two minutes later, the portal had opened up, allowing Rosemary, Melenda, Darin Pickles, Danielle, Abbie, Casey, Keenan, Chris, Kelly, Keith, Zabria, and Camden Cowhoon to pass through into the portal.

They passed through into the large yellow funnel that had formed, causing the portal to close, and Rosemary, Melenda, Darin Pickles, Danielle, Abbie, Casey, Keenan, Chris, Kelly, Keith, Zabria, and Camden Cowhoon, all vanished, into a flash of yellow light.

Meanwhile, back in Midesco, California, Camden Frumkin, Bob, Charles, Megan, Rachel, Benjamin, Adam, Emily, Darin Barrow, Cassi, George, and Abbigale, were all soaking wet from the downpour of rain. So everybody split off in separate directions, running home to their own houses, to change into some dry clothes, and have a relaxing evening, after the big day of adventures they had with their new friends they had made, from this ulternit universe.


	13. Home at Last

Author's Note: I noticed in the last paragraph of the previous chapter, when my offspring vanished into that flash of yellow light, I forgot to mention Patti's name, but she too vanished into that flash of yellow light, along with her older brother Chris, and their friends, Camden Cowhoon, Zabria, Kelly, Keith, Keenan, Casey, Abbie, Darin Pickles, Danielle, Melenda, and Rosemary. Now, on with the last chapter of this story!

Chapter 13, Home at Last

Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, July 17, 2046

A few minutes later, Rosemary, Melenda, Darin, Danielle, Abbie, Casey, Keenan, Kelly, Keith, Chris, Patti, Zabria, and Camden, all emerged from the flash of yellow light. Upon impact, they found themselves, once again, in a park, on a bomby hot afternoon in the middle of July.

"Do you think we're back home?" Chris asked, rubbing his forehead, and glancing around the park.

"Look guys, there's my Reptar Junior wagon, we made it!" Said Darin excitedly, as he ran towards his wagon.

"But, where did the portal go?" Melenda asked, noticing there was nothing around them but patches of green grass.

"Hmmm, it must have disappeared upon impact." Replied Abbie.

"Well, that was a fun adventure, and it's rather interesting that there are people with the same last names as most of us, from another universe." Said Darin.

"I'll say, I'm glad we got back when we did, before we got soaking wet." Said Rosemary.

"Me too Rosemary, me too." Shouted Zabria.

"So, what does everybody want to do now?" Kelly asked.

"I wanna go home and take a shower, I'm burning up!" Exclaimed Danielle.

"Yeah!" Everybody else said in agreement.

So the Pickles, Wehrenbergs, Barrows, Devilles, Finsters, Butlers, Cowhoons, and Albany children, all split off into separate directions, and headed off to their own houses, to take showers, cool off, and relax, after having their big adventure.

"I just have one question for you little brother." Said Darin, as he walked with Keenan down the street to their house, holding hands, while in Darin's other hand, he was pulling their Reptar Junior wagon behind them.

"Yeah, what's that?" Keenan asked.

"If it was the year 2034 in that universe where we went to, and it's now the year 2046 where we are, then that must mean, our friends we met back in 2034, would be twelve years older, and practically grown up now, wouldn't it?" Darin asked.

"I don't know, I think so, why?" Keenan asked.

"Cuz, if that's so, then I wonder what they're doing right now in their adult lives?" Darin asked.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure if we'll ever know bro." Keenan replied.

"Well, it was a fun adventure nonetheless, and I'll never forget them." Said Darin with a smile, as he parked the Reptar Junior wagon out in the grass of their front yard, and he and Keenan, headed into their house.

The End


End file.
